1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food processor and, more particularly, to a food processor provided with two interconnecting introduced passageways within the introduced pipe of the upper cover for processing vegetables, fruit, and other food of different sizes and for controlling effectively the volume to be processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People nowadays live in a rapid pace and the proportions of people eating out gradually get higher. To maintain a good health, it is important for people to select food and determine the proportions of food and beverages with an attention to take in different nutrients to balance the body need in addition to exercise and activities spending daily.
In recent years, people pursue eagerly good health by selecting the food they consume for getting good shape as well as health by taking nutrious food that which results in the popularity of organic food. The purpose of organic food is to produce the food without using any chemicals. The most popular organic food includes various vegetables, fruit, and their extracted juices. Therefore, now various food processors are used for processing vegetables, fruit and bean food to have the above food ground and extracted juices by squeezing from vegetables and fruit to allow people to consume nutrient supplement in a faster way.
Presently, food processors for processing vegetables and fruit in the market are usually provided on the surface of the machine with an introduced pipe. Food is introduced into a material inlet and cut or ground into juices by means of a high-speed rotating cutting and grinding disc in the machine. The introduced pipe is usually with a large diameter, so that it is allowed to fast cut or grind more vegetables and fruit each time after the above food is pushed tightly by a material-pushing plunger. However, the structure of the introduced pipe will give rise to a problem when thinner vegetables and fruit (such as radish) are cut, that is, it is possible for the cut vegetables and fruit to be sprung out of the introduced pipe to annoy users.
Besides, when the conventional food processors are used for grinding soybeans, rice, or other granules (such as peanuts), it usually needs to use a funnel or an amount-control container. Thereby, it is not only inconvenient for users but also increases the cost for manufacturing the additional funnel or container.
Moreover, after the soybeans, rice, or other granules are held into the funnel or the amount-control container and ground, the scrape is held in a food-scrapes container and the juice is held in a juice container. When the food-scrapes container or the juice container is full but the soybeans, rice, or other granules are not completely ground, if the power is off, the food processor will be stopped immediately and not able to be operated again because the residual food contacts the cutting disc. Users need to spend more time to pour out the residual food and clean up the processor before operating the processor for cutting or grinding the food again.
In order to overcome the shortcomings mentioned above to process vegetables, fruit of different sizes, also to low the manufacturing cost, and to control effectively the volume to be processed, the inventor had the motive to try and develop the present invention after hard research.